A Realeza Agradece
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: Se aquela atrevida não fosse verdadeiramente uma princesa, tinha a arrogância de uma, pelo menos.


**A Realeza Agradece**

Ela não só já se trocara como os cabelos acobreados haviam sido escovados e presos. Dimitri não tirara os olhos de Anya em nenhum momento, como se tivesse medo de que, piscando, ela voltaria para a proa do navio e, dessa vez, pularia sem que ele tivesse tempo de alcançá-la. Começava quase a acreditar que algo não queria que eles chegassem a Paris. A viagem já o havia cansado, por mais que observar o rosto sério daquela pequena petulante sempre o levasse para uma realidade alternativa, menos árida do que aquela onde se encontravam.

A tempestade findara por completo, mas a noite ainda continuaria por muitas horas. Vlad já voltara a dormir, mas Anya continuava sentada na cama. O cachorro estava deitado no colo dela, aproveitando-se do deslizar dos dedos finos da dona em seus pêlos já escovados demais para um animal encontrado na rua, ou pelo menos era o que Dimitri achava.

- Você deveria dormir. Amanhã o dia será longo.

A voz soou amigável ao advertir, apesar de saber que ele mesmo não conseguiria mais dormir, independente do cansaço que o consumia, porque o medo de perdê-la para o mar revolto era maior. "Como se você não fosse perdê-la para a coroa" – ainda pensou um tanto amargo. Anya parou de encarar o limbo na sua frente, observando a figura garbosa sentada entre as cobertas que, jogadas no chão, simulavam uma cama. Não podia negar que ele parecia muito mais um príncipe do que ela uma princesa. Com as mãos no colar que a acompanhava desde a infância, Anya queria acreditar que realmente pertencia à realeza e que, na França, não estava sentenciada a mesma existência medíocre a qual estava condenada na Rússia após sair do orfanato. Dimitri repetiu o conselho, julgando com razão que ela não o escutara de verdade, imersa em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Se você conseguir, sinta-se a vontade. Não vou mais dormir e nem fazer nenhuma outra caminhada essa noite.

Ela se assombrara como nunca antes na vida. Nem mesmo no trem estivera tão abalada. Sonhar com um pai que não lembrava conhecer, irmãs que não sabia se tinha, e vê-los transformar-se em demônios, querendo-a arrastar para aquele inferno molhado. O sonho passara rapidamente para um pesadelo, tirando-a rapidamente de uma felicidade que poucas vezes experimentara para o pavor, antes de se encontrar molhada nos braços de Dimitri, chorando como uma criança assustada ao agarrar-se em seu pescoço.

Estivera a ponto de morrer, sem conhecer nada mais da vida que não o orfanato pulguento de onde tinha saído e aqueles dois malucos que juravam de pés juntos que ela era uma princesa. Ainda assim, aqueles dois malucos eram as únicas pessoas que poderia chamar de amigas, além de que seu coração jovem batia de uma forma estranha na presença de Dimitri. Ainda assim, o tom de voz usado fora o mesmo petulante de sempre, enquanto ela voltava o olhar para o cachorro em seu colo, fazendo o rapaz bufar de raiva.

- Seja agradecida!

Ela resmungou, do mesmo modo que resmungara ao sair do orfanato, quando escutara a mesma fala. Dimitri voltou a revirar os olhos. Se aquela atrevida não fosse verdadeiramente uma princesa, tinha a arrogância de uma, pelo menos. Se não quisesse esganá-la na maior parte do tempo provavelmente já a teria beijado, mas, quanto a isso, ele tentava se convencer que não, visto que nenhuma outra mulher na face da Terra poderia ser tão odiosa. Anya lhe mostrou a língua como uma menina mal educada, tirando Pooka do colo antes de levantar-se, fazendo uma mesura exagerada na frente do homem.

- A realeza agradece pelos serviços prestados!

Sabia que tinha algo por agradecer e, mesmo que de modo jocoso, estava sendo sincera, brindando-o com um sorriso - o primeiro desde a dança de mais cedo, quando ela ficara tonta em seus braços - antes de sentar-se ao lado dele na cama improvisada.

- Você não foi convidada, vossa alteza, para a cama do serviçal.

E os dois sorriram, enquanto ela encostava a testa levemente no ombro dele, mas sem prolongar o contato pelo tempo suficiente para que ele o apreciasse do modo devido.

- Eu sou a realeza, eu mando. – ela concluiu com um sorriso antes de levantar-se, voltando para a própria cama e deitando-se – Acho que repensei sobre dormir. Boa noite, Dimitri.

Ele assistiu, sabendo que passaria a noite observando aquela figura adormecida, pronto para salvá-la mais mil vezes se necessário, e por um motivo muito diverso do dinheiro prometido pela Imperatriz Viúva para quem lhe devolvesse a neta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N.A.:** Anastásia era a minha fita favorita! Aquela que eu não só sabia todas as músicas, como todas as falas, passos das coreografias e tudo mais relacionado (porque eu fui procurar a história real). Eu queria fazer uma peça de teatro com aquele filme (a criança louca). A fic não tem a intenção de se parecer com a história real, mas com a estória do meu desenho favorito da infância. Espero que meus leitores fantasmas aproveitem!


End file.
